It's Alive! Alive!
by trekkie02
Summary: Il n'y a jamais eu qu'une seule femme dans la vie de Dean … et elle vient de prendre vie !
1. Chapter 1

It's Alive ! Alive

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**Genre:** Crack Fic !

**Spoilers:** A priori pas de trop gros spoilers à craindre et aucun ange à l'horizon (Clemy tu peux lire ;D )

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi et je n'ai rien touché … patin couffin etc.

**Note de l'auteur:** Il n'y a jamais eu qu'une seule femme dans la vie de Dean … et elle vient de prendre vie ! Je sais que ça a été fait des dizaines de fois, et des dizaines de fois de manière probablement identique (il y a pas trente six mille façons de commencer cette histoire !), mais un auteur célèbre a dit un jour que toutes les histoires avaient déjà été écrites et que seule changeait la manière de les raconter. Donc voici ma version de l'histoire ! Attention rating élevé pour cause de langage…parce qu'après tout la mécanique reste la mécanique !

Merci à mes deux béta-reader, Lydean et Glammazone pour leur aide!

* * *

**Chambre numéro 24, c'est là ! constata Sam en vérifiant le numéro inscrit sur le porte clé, avant d'attraper son sac et d'entrer.**

**Bobby leur avait trouvé une nouvelle chasse, des cas inhabituels d'amnésies et de disparitions en série. Apparemment, dans la ville de Colombus Ohio, des gens apparaissaient mystérieusement, incapables de se souvenir de qui ils étaient ou de comment ils étaient arrivés là. La police n'avait même pas le temps d'enquêter que ces personnes disparaissaient aussi mystérieusement qu'elles étaient apparues. Le manège durait depuis plusieurs mois quand Bobby les avait contactés.**

**Son frère s'était enthousiasmé pour cette affaire…bien qu'il n'ait pas compris pourquoi. Enfin, peut-être était-ce un bon moyen pour lui de d'échapper aux soucis de leur vie actuelle, et dieu sait s'ils en avaient ! songea Sam, en commençant à vider son sac.**

**Merde ! Le sac de Dean, il l'avait laissé dans la voiture ! Il aurait bien laissé Dean s'en charger lui-même, mais quelque chose lui disait que son grand frère serait d'une humeur massacrante en revenant de la réception. Quelque chose qui avait définitivement à voir avec la neige qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'état de l'Ohio. Dean détestait le froid ! Et d'avoir dû laisser son petit frère s'occuper de la voiture pour négocier avec un concierge acerbe n'avait pas dû arranger son humeur, pensa-t-il en souriant, la main sur la poignée de la porte.**

**Quand elle s'effondra entre ses bras, il mit quelques secondes à identifier le poids qui venait de lui échoir. Après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'une femme complètement nue vous tombait littéralement dans les bras quand vous ouvrez la porte ! **

**Instinctivement, il recula, rentrant dans la pièce en la maintenant contre lui, avant de refermer la porte. Entre ses bras la jeune femme était glacée, comme si elle avait passé plusieurs heures à l'extérieur sous la neige. Elle est en pleine hypothermie, songea-t-il en la transportant jusqu'à la salle de bain de la chambre. Il devait impérativement la réchauffer.**

**-« Mademoiselle ? » l'appela-t-il doucement, en la déposant sur le sol de la salle d'eau, avec l'intention de lui faire couler un bain chaud et en lui tapotant doucement la joue. « Mademoiselle ? » essaya-t-il encore, sans recevoir plus de réponse. **

**Une vraie Blanche neige, en un peu plus déshabillée… pensa-t-il en la regardant, alors qu'il drapait une serviette autour d'elle pour la réchauffer en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse. Sa peau extrêmement pâle faisait ressortir les longs cheveux qui lui descendaient pratiquement jusqu'à la taille, tellement noirs qu'ils semblaient briller sous la lumière jaunâtre de la salle de bain. Une vraie Blanche neige… qui risquait bien de ne jamais se réveiller, s'il ne la réchauffait pas rapidement ! songea-t-il alors que la baignoire finissait de se remplir.**

**Le gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme au moment où il se penchait pour la soulever le fit reculer précipitamment.**

**Finalement, Blanche neige allait se réveiller.**

**-« Mademoiselle ? » répéta-t-il avec espoir, posant ses mains sur son bras.**

**

* * *

**

**Confus … froid ….trouver…**

**Difficile…les pensées s'entrechoquent… pas normal… rien ne réponds … pourquoi ? …Lui saura …**

**Toujours en face …toujours… **

**Bizarre … pas d'équilibre… besoin réparer…Lui saura… **

**Là… odeur semblable … pas le bon… Lui saura…**

**Gémissement… Une femme… Elle ne se rappelait pas d'une femme avec eux … **

**-« Mademoiselle ? » **

**Sam…Pourquoi ?... la sensation…des mains … pas la bonne … pourquoi ?...Lui saura…**

**Difficile de voir, bizarre…pièce petite…Sam ?... Il était grand…très grand …**

**Elle savait qu'il était grand, elle l'avait toujours su, mais penché ainsi, il avait l'air d'un … Lui saura… Putain de géant ! L'angle aussi était mauvais, Sam ne pouvait pas la regarder comme ça … Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder comme ça … elle devait lever…lever quoi ? **

**Peut-être un accident…elle devait peut-être essayer de se redresser… Essayant de bouger, elle perçut les changements de son corps, plus léger, moins massif, une mèche de cheveux lui tomba brutalement devant les yeux, ramenant brutalement à sa conscience ce qui s'était passé !**

**

* * *

**

**-« Mademoiselle ? Ca va ? » insista Sam en la voyant ouvrir les yeux avant d'essayer de bouger. « Vous ne devriez pas … »commença-t-il avant de voir les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandir d'horreur.**

**Elle a peur, songea-t-il, forcément ! Qui sait quel traumatisme elle avait pu avoir pour se retrouver nue en plein milieu d'une tempête de neige, à frapper à la porte d'un inconnu dans un motel avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras du dit inconnu. **

**-« Vous ne risquez plus rien … » murmura-t-il en s'éloignant un peu, essayant de la rassurer.**

**Elle ouvrit la bouche essayant de parler comme il le faisait… mais impossible de sortir un son… comment fonctionne… Lui saura… Elle devait leur faire comprendre, elle devait…Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? se demanda-t-elle, l'esprit toujours confus en voyant Sam s'éloigner. C'est comme ça qu'ils faisaient… s'interrogea-t-elle, fascinée par le mouvement des pieds de Sam, avant de tendre une main vers lui comme pour le retenir.**

**

* * *

**

**Bon Dieu ! Il détestait ces conneries ! A cause de ce crétin de réceptionniste, ils étaient plus léger de près de deux cents dollars ! Cet imbécile avait refusé de croire qu'ils n'étaient que deux VRP. Pour lui, ils étaient au mieux un couple illégitime, au pire des bandits en cavale ! Non mais on croit rêver ! songea Dean levant les yeux au ciel. **

**Bon Okay… Lui et Sam n'avaient pas exactement le look fatigué des VRP qui arpentaient les routes des Etats-Unis, mais de là à les soupçonner d'être des truands… n'accordant même pas une pensée au regard lubrique du réceptionniste quand il les avait vus arriver, trop habitué à ce genre de réaction pour encore les relever. Franchement ! Est-ce que des truands en cavale voyageraient dans une voiture comme la leur… soupira-t-il en arrivant devant la porte de leur chambre. Son bébé était beaucoup trop remarquable pour une cavale… D'ailleurs… Où diable Sam avait-il garé la voiture ? se demanda-t-il remarquant l'emplacement de parking vide en face de leur chambre. Vu la neige qui tombait, il espérait que c'était dans un endroit chaud et sec.**

**-« Sam ! » commença-t-il en ouvrant la porte. « …Où as-tu garé … la voiture… » finit-il dans un souffle, sa voix s'éteignant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.**

**Sam était au trois quarts couché par terre dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain. Une jeune femme visiblement nue sous la serviette qui la recouvrait lui tenait une jambe en hauteur, examinant son pied déchaussé. **

**-« Dean ! » glapit le jeune homme, essayant de se dégager une énième fois de l'emprise de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait semblé toute frêle quand il l'avait porté jusque-là. Mais quand elle s'était saisie de son pied, elle l'avait carrément envoyé par terre, lui tenant le pied dans une étreinte de fer dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire depuis. « C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » ajouta-t-il en lisant dans le regard de son frère les pensées qui étaient en train de se former dans son esprit.**

**-« J'pense rien du tout, Sammy ! » mentit Dean, il n'aurait jamais cru que son petit frère soit un fétichiste du pied… enfin chacun avait ses petits plaisirs personnels ! « Vous auriez peut-être pu faire ça chez elle, non ? » ajouta-t-il sans paraître réellement ému par la détresse manifeste de son petit frère. « Dis-moi juste où t'as garé la voiture et j'file », ajouta-t-il gentiment.**

**-« Dean, je t'assure … » commença Sam, essayant toujours de se libérer de la jeune femme, avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur, quand son pied enfin libéré de son emprise heurta violemment le sol.**

**

* * *

**

**Lui… il était là…Lui sait…**

**Elle avait besoin de comprendre comment ça fonctionnait, c'est pour ça qu'elle lui avait pris la jambe, enlevant l'étrange capot en cuir qui en recouvrait l'extrémité pour en voir le mécanisme. Plié… déplié… une sorte de pivot articulait le tout… bizarre l'axe lui semblait si mince, si fragile… comment pouvait-il soutenir une telle masse ?**

**Sam n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter. Elle lui aurait bien dit de se tenir tranquille mais si sa tête arrivait à former les mots, sa gorge s'y refusait encore. Alors, elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre en maintenant sa jambe plus fermement. Apparemment son message n'avait pas été compris. Sam avait commencé à ramper pour lui échapper. Il n'avait jamais été très accommodant… elle était même sûre qu'il envisageait de la frapper quand la porte s'était ouverte. **

**Au début, elle n'avait pas reconnu sa voix - tellement différente de celle à laquelle elle était habitué - avant de comprendre que sa voix était la même mais qu'elle l'entendait différemment… tellement différemment…  
-« Dean ! » La voix de Sam résonnait aussi différemment. « C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »**

**-« J'pense rien du tout, Sammy ! » Elle sentit les muscles de sa bouche se contracter relevant les coins des lèvres… ils appelaient ça, sourire… Dean n'avait jamais vraiment su cacher ses sarcasmes…« Vous auriez peut être pu faire ça chez elle, non ? » Chez qui, s'interrogea-t-elle, ne comprenant pas de qui il était en train de parler « Dis-moi juste où t'as garé la voiture et j'file. » **

**Non ! Pas partir… Il ne devait pas ! songea-t-elle lâchant précipitamment le pied qu'elle tenait, libérant brutalement Sammy, sans entendre ce que celui-ci essayait de dire. **

**Difficilement, elle essaya de se mettre debout, chancelant plusieurs fois, se retrouvant même à quatre pattes, faisant glisser la serviette qui la recouvrait. Il fallait qu'elle l'empêche de partir… il fallait qu'il reste... Elle avait besoin de lui … elle avança vers lui à pas incertains, les mains tendues.**

**-« Dean… », murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, forçant sa gorge à prononcer un son si différent de ceux auxquels elle était habituée.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: Juste un petit mot pour dire que j'ai vu la fin de la saison 5 et que... je suis PAS DU TOUT D'ACCORD!**

**Mais sinon ça n'a rien du tout à voir avec ce qui se passe dans cette histoire! **

**

* * *

**

**-« O…kay… », se contenta de dire l'aîné des Winchester, les bras ballants, quand la jeune femme nue se suspendit à son cou. **

**Ça au moins, c'était pas banal ! Dieu, cette petite était glacée ! Comment savait-elle son nom ? Sam devait lui avoir dit, songea une petite voix rationnelle dans sa tête. Sauf que s'il voulait être honnête, aucune chance pour que son petit frère ait pu lever une fille comme ça durant le peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Nop ! Aucune chance… même lui n'aurait pas réussi ! **

**-« Qui êtes-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il, soudain mortellement sérieux, décrochant les bras gelés d'autour de son cou, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Si elle connaissait leurs noms...ça n'annonçait rien de bon.**

**-« Dean ! J'crois qu'elle s'est faite agresser », intervint Sammy, en remettant sa chaussure et en essayant de défendre la jeune femme contre la colère qu'il sentait monter chez son frère sans la comprendre. « On devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital ! » insista-t-il, s'approchant d'eux avec la serviette.**

**-« Elle connaît nos noms », lui répondit-t-il, alors que Sam drapait de nouveau la serviette autour de la jeune femme sans la lâcher du regard pour autant.**

**-« Dean… », soupira son petit frère, écartant doucement sa Blanche Neige afin qu'elle ne soit plus dans le champ de vision de son aîné. « … j'ai crié ton nom quand tu es entré, c'est probablement là qu'elle l'a entendu. On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital. » **

**-« Va chercher la voiture », finit par soupirer Dean après avoir observé son frère et la jeune femme. Sam aurait beau dire, la manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom…ça ne sonnait pas comme quelque chose qu'elle venait d'entendre… elle l'avait prononcé comme si elle le connaissait. De toutes manières, aucune chance que son petit frère la laisse l'interroger avant qu'ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital, songea-t-il, en regardant la jeune femme à qui Sam disait de s'asseoir en lui désignant le lit. **

**

* * *

**

**Attrapant les clés de la voiture, Sam prit gentiment la jeune femme par le bras, la tournant vers le lit en lui disant de s'asseoir. Vu son peu de réaction, il espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle allait l'attendre bien sagement ici, sans faire de gestes brusques, parce que vu le regard de Dean… Sam sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en passant devant son frère qui ne lâchait pas la jeune femme du regard. Ce regard, il le connaissait. C'était celui que Dean réservait d'habitude à ceux qui menaçaient leur vie. Pourtant cette jeune femme lui semblait bien inoffensive, songea-t-il en ouvrant la porte.**

**

* * *

**

**Dean n'était pas vraiment ravi de la voir, songea-t-elle… bon il avait des excuses après tout, reconnut-elle au fond d'elle-même. Il ne savait pas…Pourtant il aurait du savoir ! pensa-t-elle, sentant les plis de sa bouche – étrange de penser à cela comme ça – se distendre vers le bas. **

**Sa vue semblait se brouiller comme lorsqu'il y avait trop de pluie et qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'essuyer, bizarre…elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait pleuvoir à l'intérieur… elle croyait qu'il était important pour eux que les pièces où ils dormaient n'aient pas de fuite ! En fait, elle se souvenait même avec précision de Sam se plaignant de l'eau qui lui gouttait dans le dos, un jour où il s'était endormi avec sa fenêtre ouverte…bizarre.**

**-« Asseyez-vous ici. Attendez-moi…on va vous emmenez à l'hôpital », lui dit Sammy en la mettant face à l'un des grand rectangle de la pièce. **

**Hôpital… pourquoi voulait il l'emmener à l'hôpital ? C'était là où ils emmenaient les humains cassés, songea-t-elle, se remémorant un certain nombre de voyages qu'elle avait fait jusque dans ces bâtiments pour les voir. Mais elle n'était pas cassée ! Et même si …sa place était chez Bobby ! Pas à l'hôpital ! **

**Mais avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé le moyen de le lui expliquer – trop de mots …beaucoup trop de mots …Il aurait dû savoir…Sam l'avait laissée, debout, perplexe devant ce grand rectangle, il lui avait dit de s'asseoir. Comment diable était-elle censée faire une chose pareille !**

**

* * *

**

**-« Dean… », souffla soudain Sam d'une voix étranglée. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à son frère ? S'interrogea-t-il toujours sur le seuil de leur chambre, dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il tenait encore ouverte. Devant lui, à l'extérieur, s'étendait le parking du motel, avec un seul emplacement encore libre, celui juste devant leur chambre… celui où il avait garé la voiture… Dean allait le tuer !**

**-« Quoi ? » lui répondit celui-ci sans se retourner vers son frère, observant la jeune femme. Lui tournant le dos, elle se tenait devant le lit, manifestement perplexe sur ce qu'elle devait en faire, tendant une main hésitante vers le lit.**

**-« … Euh…tu … n'aurais pas …vu la voiture, par hasard ? » balbutia Sam, légèrement angoissé de la réaction de son aîné à l'annonce qu'il avait perdu la voiture.**

**-« Quoi ? » répéta Dean, d'un ton beaucoup plus concerné cette fois. Il se tourna vers lui, tout en continuant d'observer la jeune femme du coin de l'œil.**

**-« La voiture…elle a …enfin , elle n'est plus… »**

**-« Sam ? » grogna l'aîné d'une voix menaçante.**

**-« La voiture n'est plus là où je l'avais garée ! » finit par lâcher précipitamment le jeune homme. **

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » l'interrogea Dean, espérant contre toute attente que Sam était en train de plaisanter. Ils possédaient cette voiture depuis près de trente ans. Diable, cette voiture faisait partie de la famille depuis plus longtemps que lui ! Elle avait eut un nombre incalculable d'accidents aussi divers que variés. Elle avait même pratiquement fini à la casse. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient laissé dans les endroits les plus glauques de la planète sans la fermer à clé – vous ne savez jamais quand il vous faudra courir pour vous enfuir le plus rapidement possible dans leur genre de métier – et jamais, au grand jamais, on ne l'avait volé…même pas essayé ! Bon, y avait bien eu Simon, mais c'était différent, il l'avait demandé ! Alors ce n'était certainement pas à Ploucville en Ohio que des putains de voleurs allaient se faire la main sur son bébé… en tout cas pas s'ils voulaient rester en vie, songea-t-il sombrement.**

**-« Que la voiture a disparu, Dean ! » lui répéta Sam. Il voyait bien dans le regard de Dean que celui-ci avait parfaitement compris la première fois, mais qu'il refusait d'y croire, qu'il refusait même d'en envisager la possibilité. Et s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, Sam était aussi incrédule que lui. Il connaissait l'impala depuis toujours, dans son esprit elle était autant attachée à Dean que ses tâches de rousseur. Sans elle, son frère n'était plus son frère. Et l'idée qu'elle ait pu être volée… Dieu, il plaignait de tout cœur les voleurs, Dean allait les massacrer ! « Je l'ai garée devant la porte de la chambre comme on le fait toujours, et manifestement … », expliqua-t-il, s'interrompant un instant pour montrer l'espace vide qu'on pouvait voir à travers la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte « …elle n'y est plus ! » **

**Réfléchissant à la disparition de sa voiture, Dean jeta à peine un regard à l'emplacement vide, toute son attention attirée par les mouvements de la jeune femme près du lit. Manifestement, elle n'était pas très douée pour garder une serviette, songea-t-il, alors que le bout de tissus glissait à terre, dévoilant ses reins et ses hanches, tandis qu'elle se penchait pour tester le lit. Inconsciemment, il laissa son regard errer sur les formes de leur jeune inconnue, notant sans vraiment les remarquer d'abord les marques blanches au creux des ses reins et de ses hanches. Les marques formaient presque des lettres, nota-t-il mentalement, sans vraiment en prendre conscience. Un V ou peut être un W juste au-dessus des fesses, un O… non un D, reconnut-il, sur la hanche gauche, pâlissant soudain.**

**-« Je sais que tu ne vas pas être d'accord, Dean … mais faudrait qu'on prévienne la police. Ils sauront probablement où chercher, ou au moins nous dire s'il y a un gang de voleurs de voiture dans les environs », continuait Sam sans se rendre compte de la distraction de son frère.**

**-« Pas la peine ! » Lui répondit celui-ci en se précipitant sur la jeune femme. L'attrapant par le bras, il acheva de lui ôter la serviette, avant de la tourner de manière à pouvoir voir sa hanche droite, posant sa main sur les fines lignes blanches qui s'y dessinaient, traçant leur dessin du bout des doigts. Un 5…s'illusionna-t-il un instant. Non il le savait bien… un S.**

**-« Dean ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » s'écria Sam outré du comportement de son frère aîné. Cette jeune femme était assez traumatisée comme ça sans avoir à subir les assauts incompréhensibles d'un fou furieux comme son frère. « Laisse-là tranquille ! »**

**-« Je sais où est la voiture », murmura Dean, d'une voix blanche, sans la lâcher, avant de demander d'une voix incertaine, le regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme : «Bébé?»**

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur: La suite la semaine prochaine.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur: Je sais, je sais, suis terriblement en retard ...dsléee... promis je le referai plus...du moins j'essaierai! Mais c'est tout de ma de faute, Sam en faisait qu'à sa tête et refusait de croire ce qu'on lui disait, Dean voulait plus lâcher la jeune femme, et elle refuse de s'habiller! Comment vouliez vous que je fasse!**

* * *

-« Quoi ? » s'écria Sam. « Comment ça, tu sais où est la voiture ? » s'énerva-t-il, n'y comprenant plus rien. Si Dean savait où était l'Impala, alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit plus tôt ! Et puis c'était quoi cette nouvelle manie d'appeler « Bébé » de parfaites inconnues ? En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air de trop gêner la jeune femme, songea-t-il en la regardant hocher la tête vers Dean, le visage illuminé d'un sourire.

-« Oui… » souffla son frère en s'asseyant sur le lit, sans le regarder, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de la jeune femme, qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras, son étreinte se faisant plus douce. « J'suis désolé », lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les hanches, essayant d'effacer par ses caresses les cicatrices qui ornaient ses hanches. « Je voulais pas… », ajouta-t-il, la voix presque étranglée par des sanglots, surprenant Sam plus qu'il ne pensait être possible.

-« Ssssh ! Bon…. », le consola-t-elle, tendant une main pour lui caresser le visage. « … famille », ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire, son autre main venant se poser sur la sienne, couvrant les cicatrices de sa hanche gauche.

-« Dean ? » l'interpella Sam, d'une voix incertaine. Son frère était certes un rapide avec les filles, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi bouleversé par une femme. En plus, jamais Dean ne se serai laissé distraire par une fille alors que sa voiture avait disparu… L'impala serait passée avant ! Diable, elle passait même parfois avant lui ! Il commençait à partager la première opinion de son frère sur la jeune femme : elle avait quelque chose de bizarre.

-« C'est la voiture, Sam ! » lui dit Dean, en tournant son regard vers lui, la jeune femme en faisant autant dans un parfait mimétisme.

-« Oui… je sais, Dean. La voiture a disparu ! » lui répondit-t-il, songeant que finalement tout ces coups sur la tête avaient dû finir par rattraper son frère. « C'est pourquoi il faudrait qu'on aille au commissariat de police voir s'ils peuvent nous renseigner sur les gangs du coin. En passant on déposera, mademoiselle à l'hôpital… » lui ré-expliqua-t-il, « _et on te fera faire un petit check up aussi, ça te fera pas de mal !_ » ajouta-t-il mentalement.

-« Le commissariat ? » répéta son frère, le regardant comme s'il était idiot. « Sam, c'est la VOITURE ! » répéta-t-il encore, insistant sur les mots, en désignant la jeune femme.« La voiture n'a pas été volée. C'est elle. »

-« C'est elle qui a pris la voiture ? » lui demanda Sam, sans comprendre où son frère voulait en venir.

Exaspéré Dean échangea un regard avec la jeune femme, avec son bébé. Okay, la nouvelle avait de quoi surprendre mais quand même d'habitude Sammy comprenait plus vite que ça !

-« Non ! Elle est la voiture ! L'impala n'a pas disparu ! Elle a pris forme humaine ! » finit-il par expliquer devant l'air perplexe de Sam.

* * *

Okay, cette fois c'était sûr, Dean avait pris un coup de trop sur la tête ! songea Sam en regardant alternativement son frère et la jeune femme. Tout les deux avaient le regard rivé sur lui attendant une réaction de sa part. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se pliait aux délires de son frère, mais une chose était sûre … hors de questions qu'il avale ça ! C'est vrai qu'en plus de vingt ans de chasse ils avaient vu des choses plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres… même un ours en peluche vivant mais dépressif aimant le whisky et les magazines de cul. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont Sam était certain , c'était que les objets ne prenaient pas forme humaine ! Jamais !

-« Tu ne me crois pas », lui dit platement son frère, plus sur le ton d'une constatation qu'une question.

-« Dean… », soupira-t-il en regardant la jeune femme accrochée au bras de son frère. « … Tu dis que c'est la voiture ? Qu'elle a pris forme humaine… Comment est-ce que ce serait seulement possible ? »

-« J'en sais foutre rien ! » lui répondit son aîné, « Mais une chose est sûre c'est elle ! » ajouta-t-il, en reprenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. « T'es glacée, bébé. » découvrit il, enlevant immédiatement sa veste pour en la couvrir.

-« Dehors longtemps. » murmura-t-elle en resserrant les pans de la veste de cuir autour d'elle, s'immergeant dans son odeur…Odeur… bizarre, le mot lui était venue à l'esprit sans qu'elle sache exactement ce que c'était. Comme tout à l'heure avec Sam, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'Odeur qui émanait de lui n'était pas la bonne. Là c'était la bonne… Chaleur, Odeur… Lui.

« Non mais on croit rêver ! » songea Sam, levant les yeux au ciel devant le spectacle affligeant de son frère aux petits soins pour cette parfaite inconnue.

-« Et comment t'es sûre que c'est elle ? » finit il par demander. « Reconnaît qu'elle n'a pas grand-chose d'une impala ! » ajouta-t-il méchamment en désignant la jeune femme.

-« Les cicatrices sur ses hanches. » finit par lui répondre Dean, platement serrant son bébé un peu plus fort contre lui, autant pour la réchauffer que pour la protéger contre la colère qu'il sentait monter chez Sammy. Son petit frère si logique avait parfois un peu de mal à contrôler sa colère quand il avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui …et dire que c'était lui qu'on appelait la forte tête…soupira-t-il, mentalement.

-« Les cicatrices… » répéta Sam, « Parce que cette fille à des cicatrices sur les hanches, c'est la voiture ?... » Mais bien sûr, songea Sam et lui était une danseuse étoile du grand ballet de Russie !

-« Ce ne sont pas des cicatrices ! » riposta son aîné, sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. « Ce sont des initiales. » ajouta-t-il , en tournant la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que sa hanche droite fasse face à son petit frère. « Un S pour Sam. » dit il en soulevant délicatement le bas de la veste qu'elle portait pour lui montrer la cicatrice, avant de lui faire faire un nouveau tour pour lui présenter la hanche gauche de l'inconnue « Un D pour Dean » continua-t-il lui montrant la cicatrice, « et un W pour Winchester » conclut il en faisant tourner la jeune femme pour qu'elle soit dos à Sam afin de lui montrer la marque. « J'ai gravé ça sur l'essieu arrière quand j'avais 7 ans, papa m'a chopé avant que je puisse gravé le J de John. » expliqua-t-il, soudain heureux de ne pas avoir eut le temps de la marquer des initiales de John, d'une certaine manière l'impala n'avait jamais été à leur père. Après tout même au tout début c'est lui qui l'avait choisi.

-« C'est la voiture ?... » répéta Sam, plus incertain. Certes il avait toujours de sérieux doutes, mais les cicatrices… S'approchant, il souleva doucement l'un des pans de la veste pour les examiner, et se prit une violente tape sur la main « Hey ! » grogna-t-il. Se redressant pour croiser le regard étrangement furieux de la jeune femme, et le regard outré de son frère.

-« Tu veux bien te tenir correctement ! » lui reprocha celui-ci, plaçant la jeune femme derrière lui. « On se comporte pas comme ça avec une Dame, Sammy ! » ajouta Dean.

Refusant de s'attarder plus longtemps sur le comportement étrange de son frère, Sam secoua la tête, avant de demander.

-« Comment ? »

-« J'ai l'air de la fée bleue pour toi ? » lui rétorqua son frère, « c'est toi la grosse tête ! » lui rappela-t-il.

-« Désolé, mais j'ai dût rater les cours d'initiation à l'animation d'objet inanimé à Stanford. » lui répondit-il énervé autant par la référence de Dean à Pinocchio que par le rappel que son grand frère le considéré comme une encyclopédie sur pattes.

-« Aider ? » proposa soudain la brunette, pointant le bout de son nez de derrière Dean. Elle sentait sans vraiment comprendre l'animosité latente entre les deux hommes. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était Stanford, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas un sujet plaisant pour eux… surtout pas pour Dean. Il l'y avait emmené une fois, mais au travers des discussions elle avait crut comprendre que c'était plus qu'un lieu…quoique ce soit ça avait enlevé à Sam à Dean, et ça avait fait souffrir Dean… Alors elle non plus elle n'aimais pas Stanford.

-« Tu te souviens de quoi, bébé ? » lui demanda doucement Dean, sans tenir compte du soupir exaspéré de Sam derrière lui au surnom qu'il avait toujours donné à sa voiture.

-« Dehors… froid…bruit… Woof ! Tomber ! » Dit elle, se concentrant sur ses souvenirs.

-« A ça nous aide …énormément. » ironisa gentiment Sam. Ils n'iraient nulle part avec ce genre de chose.

-« Elle était dehors, il faisait froid. Elle a entendue un bruit avant que ça n'arrive, puis d'un coup elle est tomber, probablement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment se servir de ses jambes. » explicita pour lui Dean, comme si c'était une évidence à la stupeur de Sam, particulièrement admiratif de ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre des explications succintes de la jeune femme. « Une vraie petite sirène. » ajouta-t-il en souriant à la voiture-humaine.

Son sourire…elle ne l'avait jamais vu ! Il illuminait son visage, le rajeunissant, soudain elle sentit un étrange frisson électrique parcourir son corps s'arrêtant au niveau de son estomac, comme si un des fils de son circuit électrique s'était soudain dénudé frottant contre son châssis. Elle sentit ses jambes faiblir, comme si on avait rajouter de l'eau à son essence… Finalement c'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ai jamais put le voir comme ça avant, songea-t-elle, ou alors ils auraient finit dans le décor bien plus tôt !

-« ça va pas, Bébé ? » s'inquièta-t-il en la voyant soudain perdre son équilibre, son sourire si lumineux qui lui donnait l'impression d'un réverbère sur une route en pleine nuit s'effaçant laissant place à son inquiétude pour elle. « Mon Dieu, t'es vraiment glacée. » ajouta-t-il en portant la main à son visage. « Et c'est pas comme ça qu'on va te réchauffer. » continua-t-il, tandis que Sam levait les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait vraiment que Dean pour mettre le déséquilibre de la jeune femme sur le froid ! songea le jeune homme. Pourtant, en temps normal, Dean savait exactement quels effets son sourire pouvait avoir sur les serveuses… Mais son frère pouvait être particulièrement aveugle quand il le voulait. « On va te trouver des vêtements. » conclut Dean, avant de rechercher son sac des yeux.

-« Sam ?... » appela-t-il doucement.

-« Oui ? »

-« Mon sac ? »

-« Euh… » balbutia le jeune homme, en se mordillant la lèvre le regard fixé sur la jeune femme. « Toujours dans la voiture ?... » proposa-t-il, hésitant.

-« Dans la voiture ? » répéta Dean platement. « Tu veux dire dans _La Voiture_ ? » répéta-t-il encore, insistant sur les derniers mots, en désignant ostensiblement la jeune femme des yeux.

Avec un sourire hésitant, Sam acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Putain… la soirée allait être longue ! songea Dean, en baissant la tête.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: juste un dernier petit mot pour la route, l'histoire des initiales je l'avais dans mon brouillon avant le final de Kripke de la saison 5. Donc je l'ai gardé comme je l'avais écrit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur: J'ai aucunes excuses ! A ce stade là c'est plus du retard c'est de la faute professionnelle! Encore désolée! C'était pas prévu que mon inspiration parte en vacances sans moi. Mais bon à priori elle est revenue donc ça devrai aller ...j'croise les doigts! Pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est presque deux fois plus long que les précédents (du moins il l'était sur mon ordinateur)**

* * *

-« Dean ce sont mes dernières affaires propres ! » râla Sam, en voyant son frère, fouiller dans son sac. D'accord il avait oublié les affaires de Dean dans la voiture, mais c'était quand même pas sa faute si la voiture était soudain devenue « _inaccessible_ » avec toutes les affaires qui étaient dedans !

-« T'avais qu'à faire ta lessive hier ! » lui rétorqua son aîné en extirpant du sac un tee-shirt, un jean et deux caleçons.

-« Hey ! » se récria Sam, récupérant vivement un des caleçons. « Elle en a pas besoin de deux ! »

-« Compte tenu que quelqu'un a eut l'excellente idée de rendre mes affaires indisponibles… tu vas partager petit frère ! » lui répondit Dean en lui reprenant de nouveau le caleçon, avant de tendre le reste des vêtements à la jeune femme. « La salle de bain est par là, chérie. » ajouta-t-il sans pointant la main en direction de la pièce où Sam l'avait emmenée au tout début.

Prenant le paquet de tissus qu'il lui tendait, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, elle regarda perplexe la direction qu'il lui indiquait, se demandant ce qu'elle était censé faire. Il avait parler de _vêtements_… peut être que c'était ces choses, pensa-t-elle, reportant son regard sur le tas tissus qu'elle tenait dans les mains, avant de déplier celui au-dessus de la pile, sans faire attention au tee-shirt et au caleçon qu'elle laissait tomber. Ce truc paraissait presque aussi grand qu'elle avec deux espèces de manchons rattacher l'un à l'autre par une sorte de large ceinture de sécurité, a quoi ce truc pouvait il servir ? se demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil en examinant le jean. Peut être une bâche pour protéger le moteur du froid… songea-t-elle, avant de remarquer que la bâche ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à celles que Dean et Sam portaient.

-« Hey ! » sursauta brutalement Dean, en sentant la main de la jeune femme se poser sans façons sur son arrière train. « Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? » lui demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle. « Et te marre pas toi ! » ajouta-t-il en tendant un doigt furieux vers son petit frère, mort de rire.

Alors qu'il argumentait sur le bon droit de Dean d'emprunter ses sous-vêtements – ce qui de son point de vue était un total abus de pouvoir de son aîné – il avait vu la jeune femme tenant les vêtements derrière visiblement indécise sur ce qu'elle devait en faire. Quand elle s'était penchée pour examiner le jean que Dean portait, il avait dût se mordre la lèvre pour le pas exploser de rire dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre. Il ne regrettait pas son silence, le cri effarouché de Dean valait bien le regard noir que son aîné lui décochait.

* * *

Il avait crié contre elle … Il ne criait jamais contre elle, songea-t-elle, en sentant la pluie obscurcir sa vue… et pourquoi ces putains d'essuie glace ne marchaient pas ! pensa-t-elle rageusement, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans son moteur !

-« Non…Bébé, pleure pas … », la supplia-t-il aussitôt, en voyant ses yeux s'embuer. « J'voulais pas crier après toi », s'excusa-t-il en essuyant du pouce ses larmes.

Pleurer ?... c'était ça la pluie qui envahissait sa vue. Pleurer … Sammy pleurait beaucoup quand il était petit, elle s'en souvenait. Dean le consolait toujours. John aussi avait pleuré, il pleurait Mary et Dean …

-« Pas… », commença-t-elle, voulant lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer, ni le fâcher.

-« Comment veux-tu qu'elle sache quoi faire de ces vêtements ? Elle est humaine depuis moins d'une heure », intervint soudain Sam, ému malgré lui par les larmes de la jeune femme. « Je suis désolé », ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. « Il peut être un vrai connard parfois ! Mais ça tu le sais déjà, non ? » sourit-il. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il prenait la défense de la jeune femme, et apparemment Dean et elle non plus s'il en jugeait par le regard ébahi de son frère, et le regard circonspect qu'elle posait sur lui. Il en avait juste ressenti le besoin quand il l'avait vu se décomposer au moment où Dean lui avait crié dessus. « On va te montrer comment ça se met », conclut-il, en lui prenant les vêtements, avant de poser la main sur son épaule pour la conduire vers la salle de bain.

-« ON ? » répéta Dean d'une voix froide. « ON ne va certainement rien faire ! » continua-t-il en arrêtant son frère, avant de lui reprendre les vêtements des mains. « ON va rester bien sagement ici, pendant que JE vais l'aider ! » corrigea-t-il en enlevant ostensiblement la main que Sam avait posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, avant de la pousser dans la bonne direction.

-« Dean? » s'exclama Sam, alors que pénétrant dans la salle de bain à la suite de la jeune femme, son frère refermait la porte sur eux. Dean avait toujours était possessif vis-à-vis de sa voiture, lui interdisant de la conduire et tout ça … mais là ça frôlait le ridicule. « Et je suis censé faire quoi en attendant ? » s'énerva-t-il contre la porte fermée.

-« Je sais pas moi … », le surprit Dean en rouvrant brusquement la porte. « …Trouver pourquoi au lieu d'avoir quatre roues notre voiture a désormais deux jambes, par exemple ! » ajouta-t-il avant de refermer la porte aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait ouverte.

-« Et je suis censé faire ça comment ? » hurla Sam à la porte, frustré par l'attitude de son frère. « Vu que mon portable est lui aussi resté dans le coffre de la voiture. » grommela-t-il plus bas. Difficile de faire des recherches dans ces conditions !

-« Sammy ! » l'interpella Dean en ouvrant de nouveau la porte, le faisant sursauter. « Elle va avoir besoin de chaussures, trouve-lui ça ! » ordonna-t-il immédiatement, au grand soulagement de Sam. Apparemment Dean ne l'avait pas entendu à propos de l'ordinateur. « … t'as pas grand-chose à faire de toutes façons, vu qu'il n'y a pas que mon sac que tu as laissé se perdre ! » ajouta-t-il avec un mauvais sourire. Si Dean l'avait entendu, conclut mentalement le jeune homme, avant de s'avouer vaincu.

-« Quelle pointure ? » demanda-t-il résigné.

-« J'en sais rien », lui répondit son frère, en haussant les épaules « En pneus, elle fait du 8,5x15,5 pouces ! » ajouta-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

-« Ah… ben ça va être facile à trouver ! » conclut Sam pour lui-même dans la pièce vide.

* * *

Voleur ! Il était officiellement un voleur de chaussures !… Il avait volé une paire de chaussures ! Pour une voiture… Pathétique, sa vie était pathétique ! songea

Sam en revenant dans leur chambre. Au moins il ne revenait pas bredouille… Encore heureux, que la femme de chambre de ce motel ait la mauvaise habitude de laisser les portes ouvertes quand elle faisait le ménage, sinon la précieuse voiture de Dean marcherait pieds nus, pensa-t-il en entrant dans leur chambre, alors que son portable se mettait à sonner.

-« Allo, Bobby ? » décrocha-t-il après avoir regardé l'identité de son interlocuteur, au moment où Dean sortait de la salle de bain.

-« _Sam__ ? Vous êtes à Colombus ?_ »

-« On vient d'arriver, un problème ? »

-« T'as trouvé les chaussures ? » les interrompit Dean sans tenir compte de la conversation téléphonique en cours.

-« Oui, tiens », lui répondit Sam, en lui tendant les ballerines qu'il avait volées.

-« _Des chaussures, quelles chaussures ?_ » s'étonna Bobby au téléphone en entendant la voix de Dean. Qu'est-ce que les garçons pouvaient bien avoir à faire d'une paire de chaussure ?

-« Non, Bobby… c'est rien… » commença Sam, quand Dean l'interrompit de nouveau après avoir regardé les chaussures.

-« 38, tu crois que ça ira ? »

-« _Sam__, je ne sais pas ce que vous foutez avec cette histoire de chaussures, mais aucun de vous deux n'entrera dans du 38 !_ » intervint platement le vieux chasseur à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que c'est deux là pouvaient encore inventer qui puisse l'étonner.

-« Non, c'est pas pour nous ! » lui répondit le jeune homme, légèrement agacé. Difficile de mener une conversation sensée avec Bobby quand Dean lui tournait autour avec les chaussures sans paraître se décider à les apporter à la jeune femme encore dans la salle de bain. « C'est pour la voiture ! »

-« _La voiture …. ?_ » répéta, interdit, son interlocuteur. « _Sammy… je sais que tu n'es pas très versé en mécanique … mais en général ce sont des pneus qu'on pose aux voitures !_ »

-« Ouais ! Eh ben pas quand elles ont des jambes ! » lui rétorqua Sam, s'énervant du ton légèrement condescendant du chasseur, en fusillant son frère du regard avant de lui indiquer la salle de bain d'un geste silencieux de la tête.

Devant sa sortie, Dean leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lui prendre le téléphone des mains.

-« Quand on est arrivé au motel, Sam a garé la voiture, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était devenue humaine. D'où les chaussures ! » expliqua-t-il sans laisser le temps à Bobby d'intervenir. « Sam va t'expliquer les détails ! » conclut-il avant de rendre son portable à son frère et de réintégrer la salle de bains.

-« _La voiture ?_ » répéta bêtement Bobby au téléphone. Finalement il avait tort … ces deux là pouvaient encore l'étonner. « _…Comment c'est possible ?_ »

En entendant la question, Sam se demanda l'espace d'une seconde ce qui se passerait s'il enfonçait la porte de la salle de bain pour obliger Dean à s'expliquer.

-« _Sam__ !_ » l'interpella le chasseur le sortant de ses pensées alors qu'il se délectait mentalement d'étrangler son frère pour l'avoir planté là à essayer de trouver une explication dont il n'avait pas même le début d'une idée. « _Raconte-moi tout._ »

* * *

-« On va devoir attendre encore longtemps ? » demanda Sam au policier, derrière le comptoir qui tenait l'accueil du commissariat.

-« Veuillez retourner vous asseoir, monsieur. » se contenta de lui répondre l'officier sans relever le nez de ses papiers. « On va vous appeler. »

Soupirant, Sam se retourna vers le banc qu'il venait de quitter observant son frère et leur _voiture _en pleine conversation.

On pouvait dire que Dean avait plutôt fait du bon boulot en l'habillant, même si Sam se serai fait arracher la langue plutôt que de le reconnaître, surtout après qu'il l'ai laissé seul expliquer la situation à Bobby.

Okay, Dean avait dût sacrifier son tee-shirt – apparemment le sien étant trop _révélateur_ d'après son aîné, se remémora Sam. Quand à son jean… vu que Dean en avait découpé les jambes avec son couteau dont il ne se séparait jamais, il pouvait en faire son deuil.

Bon un critique de mode aurai sûrement trouvé à redire sur la ceinture faites avec le fil électrique de leur lampe de chevet, qu'elle portait pour retenir le jean trop grand … mais elle était cachée par le tee-shirt qui lui descendait pratiquement jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Habillée comme ça elle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui cascadaient librement sur les épaules, elle ressemblait un peu à une ado en fugue, étonnant que le flic ne l'ai pas déjà remarqué, pensa Sam, poussant un nouveau soupir, mais au moins elle était présentable, songea-t-il, se retournant de nouveau vers le comptoir, dans le vain espoir que cette fois l'officier lui prêterai un peu plus d'attention.

La conversation avec Bobby avait durée un peu plus longtemps que prévu, le chasseur avait de nouvelles informations. Apparemment les apparitions/disparitions de ces derniers mois s'étaient multipliées un peu partout dans tout le pays. Et, si les informations de Bobby étaient justes, l'une d'entre elle venait de se produire, de nouveau à Columbus, à peine quelques heures avant leur arrivée. Un jeune homme avait été retrouvé à proximité de la gare routière, complètement nu, incapable de parler. D'après les infos que Bobby avait put réunir, le jeune avait été immédiatement conduit au commissariat de la ville, et devait encore s'y trouver. C'est pourquoi ils étaient là au lieu d'être en train de dîner dans leur chambre. Ils espéraient obtenir des infos sur cette mystérieuse apparition, sauf que sans leur fausses identités, difficile de faire parler les flics. Ils redevenaient des civils tout à fait ordinaires. Ils en étaient donc réduits à attendre là le bon vouloir d'un officier pas du tout coopératif.

-« Alors ? » lui demanda Dean, en s'approchant du comptoir avec la jeune femme.

-« ça s'annonce difficile ! » lui répondit-il sans desserrer les dents. « Sans nos fausses cartes » ajouta-t-il plus bas pour éviter que l'officier ne les entende « ce type ne nous dira rien. »

-« Oh voyons, Sam… j'suis sûr qu'avec un peu diplomatie… » le contredis son frère avec un large sourire, confiant dans ses capacités.

Légèrement vexé du ton condescendant de son frère, Sammy lui laissa le champ libre d'un geste de la main. Dean se foutait le doigt dans l'œil s'il croyait que son charme aurai un quelconque effet sur le policier… ce n'était pas une serveuse de resto-route ! songea-t-il, en souriant, regardant son frère se penché par-dessus le comptoir, son _bébé_ à ses côtés.

-« Hum…excusez moi ? » commença Dean, armé de son plus beau sourire, essayant d'attirer l'attention de l'officier, confiant dans sa capacité à obtenir les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Après tout, même si les gens faisaient plutôt confiance à Sammy, c'était lui le charmeur de la famille, songea-t-il, regrettant tout de même que l'officier ne soit pas une femme… ça aurai été beaucoup plus simple.

-« Allez attendre … » commença celui-ci, avant de relever la tête, pour s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase pris dans le regard noir qui se portait sur lui. « B…Bonjour ! » balbutia-t-il, souriant brusquement de toutes ses dents à la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de l'homme qui venait de l'interrompre. « Je peux vous aider ?. »

-« Ouais ! » lui répondit Dean, tout sourire effacé devant le regard un peu trop insistant que l'homme portait sur son _bébé._. « ça fait 3 heures qu'on attends là bas ! Et on aimerai bien des réponses à nos questions ! »

-« Tout ce que vous voudrez ! » acquiesça l'officier sans quitter « _bébé_ » des yeux.

-« C'est par là que ça se passe. » le rappela à l'ordre l'aîné des Winchester, en le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui en tirant sur sa cravate. « Voilà ce qu'on voudrai savoir…. » commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre, brusquement en sentant une petite main fragile le tirer par la manche.

-« Là bas. » chuchota-t-elle en désignant aux deux frères un jeune homme recouvert d'une couverture mitée, encadré par deux policiers qui venaient de faire leur entrée dans le commissariat.

Regardant tout autour de lui le jeune homme paraissait complètement parti. Insensible aux gens qui l'entouraient comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne réagit même pas quand l'un des policiers lui désigna un banc pour s'asseoir pendant qu'il remplissait les papiers liés à son arrestation. En fait il regardait le banc de la même façon que _bébé _avait regardé le lit… en plus perdu, songea Sam.

-« Où emmènent ils ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers l'officier.

-« Quoi donc ? » lui répondit celui-ci, encore tout sourire comprenant tout juste la question.

-« le Dodge Challenger ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle en lui désignant le jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Où emmènent ils ? Ils vont le garer ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Le Dodge Challenger ! » insista-t-elle en lui montrant de nouveau le jeune que les policiers emmenaient en cellule.

-« Excusez moi, mademoiselle, mais… » commença le pauvre officier, songeant que la jeune femme était peut être mignonne mais apparemment elle ne tournait pas rond.

-« C'est un Challenger de chez Dodge ? » l'interrompit Dean, sans plus vraiment faire attention au planton derrière son comptoir. Pas vraiment convaincu. Le jeune homme lui semblait relativement frêle pour avoir été un Challenger. Une voiture réputé pour être une muscle car, comme son Impala… du moins dans la version de 70, à laquelle, pour ce qu'il en savait la version 2009 n'avait rien à envier.

-« ça se voit non ? » s'exclama-t-elle, devant le scepticisme de Dean et l'incrédulité de Sam.

-« C'est-à-dire … » commença Sam, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Difficile de voir dans ce gamin qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent, une voiture de plus de près d'une tonne construite pour la route et le tout terrain, songea-t-il en échangeant un regard explicite avec son frère.

-« Je le voyais pas exactement comme ça ! » conclut Dean à sa place.

-« Challenger ! » insista-t-elle, regardant alternativement les deux frères.

-« Dean, si c'est vraiment la voiture qu'on cherche… » commença Sam en entraînant son frère loin des oreilles indiscrètes du planton qui les regardait tout les trois de pus en plus attentivement.

-« C'est ! » le coupa _bébé_, d'un ton péremptoire, suivant le mouvement.

-« … il va falloir qu'on lui parle. » finit il, sans tenir compte de l'interruption de la jeune femme.

-« Je doute que les _locaux _nous laisse faire. » lui répondit son frère, jetant un regard explicite aux deux policiers en train de remplir les documents de l'arrestation du jeune homme.

-« Fait comme moi ! » lui dit Sam, avant de se précipiter sur le prisonnier les bras grands ouverts ! « Chall ! » cria-t-il, avant d'étreindre le jeune homme. « Dieu merci ! tu n'a rien ! »

-« Euh…Excusez moi, monsieur… vous connaissez ce jeune homme ? » l'interrogea l'un des policiers, s'arrêtant de remplir les dossiers relatifs à l'arrestation pour se tourner vers lui.

-« C'est vous qui avez retrouvé mon frère ! » s'exclama alors Sammy, serrant frénétiquement une main que l'officier ne lui tendait pas.

-« Votre frère ?... » répéta le policier ébété, sans voir Dean articulé silencieusement la même chose, avant d'emboîter le pas à Sam.

-« C'est une chance que vous l'ayez retrouvé ! Sans vous on aurez probablement jamais revu notre petit frère ! »

-« Parce que vous êtes frères tout les trois ? » répéta de nouveau l'officier incrédule en les désignant les deux chasseurs et le jeune homme du doigt. « Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup … »

-« Même père ….différentes mères ! » lui expliqua rapidement Sam.

-« Votre frère …hein ! » répéta à son tour l'équipier du policier qui leur faisait face. « Si c'est votre frère, comment est ce qu'il s'appelle ? » demanda-t-il croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, ne les croyant visiblement pas.

-« Challenger…» répondit immédiatement Sam sans même ciller.

-« Challenger comment ? » insista l'officier.

-« Win… »commença à répondre _bébé_, avant d'être interrompue par Dean.

-« …taker ! Challenger Wintaker. »

-Challenger Wintaker…Et vous êtes tout les trois frères… » réfléchit à voix haute l'officier. « …Et vous vous êtes quoi ? » demanda-t-il soupçonneux à _bébé. _« …laissez moi deviner …leur petite sœur ! » conclut il ironique. Visiblement il ne les croyait pas. « Si vous êtes frères…comment ça se fait qu'on ait trouvé çui-çi errant nu dans les rues de la ville ?... c'est une tradition familiale ? » ajouta-t-il en désignant le jeune homme, qui assistait à la conversation l'air absent.

-« Euh… »commença Sam, cherchant une réponse plausible, qui satisferai le policier, tout en leur permettant de sortir du commissariat avec le challenger, sans encombre.

-« On nous a volé notre voiture ! » intervint Dean, avec un sourire contrit, « Nous venions d'arriver à notre motel, Chall' dormait sur la banquette arrière, le temps d'aller déposer nos bagages dans notre chambre et la voiture avait disparue avec Chall' ! Et nous étions venu en déclarer le vol, quand on vous a vu avec lui ! Si vous savez ce que ça fait du bien de retrouver notre petit frère ! »

-« C'était quoi comme voiture ? » demanda le policier, pas vraiment convaincu par l'enthousiasme forcé de Dean.

-« Une Chevrolet Sedan Impala 67', numéro de moteur 15640834, plaque… » répondit immédiatement _bébé _avant que Sam ne la fasse taire brutalement en lui marchant sur le pied, sous le regard soupçonneux de l'officier.

-« C'est une fan de voiture ! » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. « Si vous la lancez là-dessus, elle peut en parler durant des heures ! » ajouta-t-il, priant silencieusement pour que _bébé _le suive sur ce coup là. Les informations qu'elle avait donné aux policier donnaient certes un accent de vérité à leur histoire, mais si par malheur elle leur donnait son numéro de plaque, et qu'ils vérifient… ils n'auraient même pas le temps dire ouf que lui et Dean finiraient derrière les barreaux.

-« Si il était à l'arrière de votre voiture, pourquoi il nous l'a pas dit ? Et qu'est ce qu'il foutait à poil sur la grande route ? » l'autre policier pas plus convaincu que son collègue sur toutes cette histoire.

-« Ce serai plutôt à vous de nous le dire, non ? » s'emporta soudain Dean, conscient qu'à moins de détourner l'attention des deux hommes ils ne sortiraient pas de ce commissariat… du moins pas en hommes libres. « A peine arriver dans cette ville, notre voiture est volée, notre petit frère kidnappé, se fait agresser et visiblement dépouillé de tout ce qu'il possédait par les voleurs de voiture ! Dieu merci, on finit par le retrouver, et certainement pas grâce à vous ! complément traumatisé, au point qu'il ne reconnaît plus personne ! Et vous vous restez là à nous poser des questions au lieu de nous laisser l'emmener à l'hôpital ! C'est totalement insensé ! C'est ainsi que vous traitez les victimes dans cette ville ? » conclut il presque en hurlant, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le commissariat, le faisant sourire intérieurement. Son but était atteint, songea-t-il en voyant le Sheriff sortir de son bureau. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris sur les flics de provinces c'est qu'ils détestaient le scandale… après tout leur place et leur pension dépendait de leur réélection, et donc du bien être de leur concitoyens… et la plupart des _civils _avaient horreur que l'on perturbe leur train-train quotidien.

-« Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ? » demanda le Sheriff en s'approchant de leur petit groupe.

-« Euh… »commença l'un des policiers, légèrement gêné de la sortie de Dean et embarrassé de devoir l'expliquer à son supérieur. « On a trouvé ce jeune homme errant sur la grand route nu comme un ver. On l'a ramené au poste pour l'interroger, et quand on est arrivé c'est deux là on proclamé qu'il était leur frère, qu'on leur avait volé leur voiture, et que leur petit frère était à l'arrière en train de dormir… »

-« Et au lieu de nous laisser apporter aide à réconfort à notre petit frère, visiblement victime d'un agression, vos officiers ont trouvé plus judicieux de nous retenir ici pour répondre à leur curiosité ! Pas étonnant que les voleurs fassent comme chez eux dans cette ville ! » le coupa violemment Dean.

-« Comprenez nous bien… » intervint Sam, admiratif de la prestation de son frère. « … Nous ne refusons pas de répondre à toutes vos questions. » dit il d'un ton conciliant, prenant le rôle de médiateur entre Dean et la police. Une manière comme une autre de les amener où ils voulaient. « … mais pour l'instant ce que vous voudrions c'est pouvoir rentrer avec notre petit frère, et l'emmener à l'hôpital, afin qu'il se fasse examiner, il n'est visiblement pas en état d'être interroger pour le moment. » ajouta-t-il , en désignant le jeune homme, tenant maladroitement sa couverture, le regard toujours aussi perdu.

Le Sheriff réflèchit un instant, bien sûr la procédure aurai voulu qu'ils interrogent immédiatement le jeune homme, mais rien à qu'à le voir, il était facile de deviner qu'ils n'en tirerai rien. D'autre part s'il insistait trop pour garder le jeune homme ses deux frères risquaient d'ameuter toute la ville, déjà que le maire l'avait dans le nez pour une histoire d'excès de vitesse, inutile d'y rajouter le levier de bouclier des défenseurs des droits de victime qui ne saurai manquer si cette histoire arrivait aux oreilles du rédacteur en chef du journal local.

-« Donnez lui des vêtements, et laissez les rentrer au motels avec leur petit frère. » finit il par dire, ayant peser le pour et le contre durant cette année d'élection. « je compte sur vous, pour vous présentez dés demain matin avec votre petit frère pour que nous puissions l'interroger . » ajouta-t-il à l'intention des Winchester.

-« Sans faute » promit Dean, sans aucunes intentions de tenir cette promesse. En fait, si tout ce déroulait comme prévu demain matin ils seraient déjà en route pour chez Bobby, avant que le Sheriff n'ait pris son café matinal.

-« Merci beaucoup ! » ajouta Sam avec un grand sourire.

-« Merci. » rajouta une petite voix derrière lui.

-« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » demanda le Sheriff, découvrant la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière les trois frères.

-« Je suis… » commença-t-elle, avant d'être coupé par Sam.

-« C'est … »

-« … elle nous as pratiquement élévé ! » le coupa à son tour Dean, avant d'entraîner le jeune homme à qui les policiers venait de fournir des vêtements vers les toilettes.

-« Elevé ? » répéta incrédule l'officier. Il avait vu beaucoup de femmes ne pas faire leur âge , mais là …Il aurai donné dans la petite trentaine à l'aîné des garçons, et cette jeune femme en paraissait à peine une vingtaine…

-« Euh… »balbutia Sam, conscient que l'allure de _bébé _ne plaidait pas en la faveur de leur histoire.

-« J'ai eut un excellent mécanicien ! » répondit la jeune femme avant qu'il puisse formuler une idée cohérente.

-« Mécanicien ? »

-« Elle veut dire un chirurgien , un excellent chirurgien. » intervint Sam avant qu'elle ne puisse faire d'autres bourdes « Elle a eut un grave accident … »

-« J'étais toute foutue. J'avais l'essieu tordu, le bloc moteur enfoncé, et la carrosserie à jeter ! Il a fallu qu'il refasse tout à neuf ! » Expliqua-t-elle gentiment au Sheriff dont la confusion se lisait sur son visage au grand désespoir de Sam.

-« Dean ! » cria-t-il, soulagé en voyant son frère sortir des toilettes accompagné du jeune homme finalement habillé. « On y va ? » lui demanda-t-il, avec un sourire crispé.

-« Okay ! » acquiesça Dean avant d'entraîner Sam,_ bébé _et le Challenger avec lui.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en dessous, ça me permet de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui me lise (même si pour me dier que j'écris mal ;p)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur: le chapitre est court mais trés important pour la suite!

* * *

**

-« Pourquoi y parle pas ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant le Challenger assis en face d'elle dans la petite chambre du motel. Le pauvre avait toujours l'air déconnecté de la réalité.

**-« Il ne peut être pas. » lui proposa Sam, concentré sur son ordinateur. « Toi, par contre t'a fait d'énorme progrès. » reconnut il. Bizarrement, il lui semblait que plus le temps passait, plus la jeune femme semblait à l'aise avec la langue parlée.**

**-« Pourquoi y pourrai pas ? » insista-t-elle sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux. « Tu parles, je parles, Dean parles ! pourquoi lui ne parle pas ? »**

**-« Tout le monde ne parle pas à sa voiture comme moi. » intervint Dean, reposant l'arme qu'il nettoyait sur le lit pour intervenir dans la conversation. « Mais s'il ne dit rien ça va être difficile de savoir ce qui c'est passé. T'a trouvé quelque chose ? » ajouta-t-il en direction de Sam. **

**-« Trouvé quelque chose ? » répéta platement celui-ci. « Sur quoi ? Sur les voitures qui parlent ? … j'crois qu'on en trouve chez Pixar ! » répondit-il ironique, avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. « Non, je sais même pas où cherché ! » **

**-« Il doit pourtant bien y avoir une raison pour que les voitures prennent vie, c'est pas comme si ça arrivait tout les jours. » **

**-« Non, mais jusque là on a pas grand-chose. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux rapports de police concernant les différentes disparitions dont Bobby m'a envoyé les références, jusqu'à notre compagnon muet là. On peut pas dire j'en soit revenu avec grand-chose… » leur expliqua Sam, « …le seul point commun c'est le scénario. La police trouve un homme ou une femme nu dans les rues de la ville, et quelques heures plus tard, il ou elle disparaît mystérieusement. »**

**-« Quelque soit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ? » lui demanda Dean, en précision.**

**-« Exactement ! L'un d'entre eux a même disparu d'un asile d'aliéné avec la camisole de force qu'on lui avait mis. Et chaque fois aucunes traces d'effraction ou pouvant suggérer une intervention extérieure. » **

**-« Alors j'vais disparaître aussi ? » demanda plaintivement la jeune femme en se rapprochant instinctivement de l'aîné des Winchester.**

**-« Nan, t'inquiètes, Bébé, on te laissera pas disparaître. » la rassura-t-il, passant un bras autour de ses hanches, sans la regarder.**

**Sam échangea un regard inquiet avec Dean, conscient qu'aucun des d'eux n'étaient sûr de pouvoir tenir cette promesse.**

**-« Et pour lui ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme silencieux toujours assis de l'autre côté de la table.**

**Cette fois-ci aucuns des deux frères n'eut le courage de lui mentir.**

* * *

**« **_**Rejoins…**_** » **

**Le mot murmuré à son oreille la tira du **_**sommeil**_** c'est comme ça qu'Il l'avait appelé. Quand elle avait sentit ses phares…non ses **_**yeux**_** se fermer elle avait crut que son système électrique avait dût être endommagé durant la transformation. Mais Il l'avait rassuré Il lui avait dit qu'elle devait avoir **_**sommeil**_** que c'était comme être à l'arrêt pour un humain. **

**Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Il n'avait pas voulu dormir avec elle, ni qu'elle dorme avec Sam, ni pourquoi Il avait failli faire ce que Sam avait appelé une crise cardiaque quand elle avait proposé qu'ils rapprochent les deux lits et qu'ils partagent tout les quatre le même lit. Après tout ils leur étaient souvent arrivé de dormir en elle auparavant… bizarrement, les garçons étaient devenu tout silencieux quand elle leur avait fait remarquer, et Sam s'était rangé à l'avis de Dean. Du coup elle s'était **_**endormie **_**dans le lit de Dean tandis qu'il s'était installé au pied du lit vers la porte. Chall' avait pris le lit de Sam et Sam dormait par terre.**

**« **_**Rejoins nous…**_** »**

**L'appel se fit plus fort à son oreille, la poussant à se redresser. L'autre voiture était déjà debout, enjambant Sam pour se diriger vers la porte. **

**« **_**Rejoins ta famille…**_** »**

**« Famille… » murmura-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Famille il fallait qu'elle rejoigne sa famille …il fallait qu'elle…**

* * *

**« **_**Famille…**_** » **

**Le mot n'avait était qu'un murmure, il suffit pourtant à tirer Dean Winchester du sommeil, d'ailleurs très étonné d'avoir seulement put s'endormir, le sol du motel n'étant pas l'endroit que son dos préférai pour dormir. **

**Ouvrant les yeux il eut juste le temps de voir son **_**bébé **_**passer la porte, sans la refermer derrière elle. Se redressant brusquement, il constata d'un seul coup d'œil que **_**Bébé**_** était partie avec Chall'. **

**-« Sam ! » cria-t-il pour réveiller son frère avant de courir après la jeune femme sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller.**

* * *

**« **_**Rejoins nous… Rejoins ta famille…**_** »**

**Elle devait rejoindre sa famille… songea-t-elle suivant l'autre voiture sans rien voir. Sa famille était là bas… là où elle pouvait voir la lumière verte qui baignait doucement le bout de l'allée. Là bas … sa famille était là bas… Il était là bas…**

**-« Bébé ! » **

**Le cri la fit sursauter. Là bas … sa famille était là bas… pensa-t-elle, en regardant Chall' atteindre la lumière, Il était là bas ?**

**-« Bébé ! » répéta Sa Voix.**

**« **_**Rejoins nous… Rejoins ta famille…**_** » **

**Sa famille ?... Dean ! … **

**-« Dean ?... » souffla-t-elle en se retournant vers lui le voyant pour la première fois, avec l'impression étrange de sortir d'un épais brouillard.**

**-« Qu'est ce que … » commença-t-il en lui attrapant le bras avant de s'interrompre en voyant à quelques mètres Chall' disparaître dans la lumière verte, qui vacilla un instant avant de s'éteindre complètement.**

**-« Famille… » murmura-t-elle, avant de perdre connaissance entre ses bras.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur: Je sais ça fait des siècles que j'ai pas updater cette fic! Mais ne croyez pas que je l'ai abandonnée pour autant , que jai disparue de l'univers connu, j'ai juste eut énormément de travail, et très peu de plage de tranquillité nécessaire.  
Ma bonne résolution pour l'année, essayer de d'updater mes fics au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines!**

**Alors bonne année à toutes et tous en espérant que j'arrives à tenir mes bonnes résolutions.**

* * *

-** « Dean ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?» lui demanda Sam dés que Dean réintégra leur chambre portant la jeune femme dans ses bras**.

**-« J'sais pas ! Elle et Chall' sont sortit … » commença-t-il , en la déposant sur le lit le plus près, avant que Sam ne l'interrompe brusquement.**

**-« Où est Chall'. »**

**-« Disparu. »**

**-« Comment ? »**

**-« J'en sais rien. Il y avait un lumière verte bizarre au bout du couloir. Ils se dirigeaient vers elle, quand je les ai vus. J'ai essayé d'appeler mais aucuns d'eux n'a répondu. Finalement, elle s'est tournée vers moi, elle avait l'air de s'éveiller d'un rêve éveillé. C'est à ce moment là que Chall' à atteint la lumière, il a disparu d'dans. »**

**-« Disparu ? Disparu ? »**

**-« Ouais ! Disparu ! Disparu ! faut te le dire comment ? » commença à s'énerver Dean.**

**-« On disparaît pas comme ça ! » le contredis son frère. Sam avait l'impression qu'il manquait des éléments à l'histoire de son aîné. Oh, il ne mettait pas en doute sa parole seulement, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu il avait du mal à croire qu'une personne, fusse une voiture transformée en personne, disparaisse comme ça au travers d'une lumière, ça faisait un peu trop Star Trek pour lui.**

**-« Et les voitures ne prennent pas forme humaine ! C'est pourtant ce qui c'est passé ! » lui rétorqua agressivement Dean. Même s'il comprenait les réticences de Sam à le croire – même lui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il avait vu – ce n'était pas une raison pour que son petit frère mette en doute sa parole ! « Il est entré dans le lumière et pouf ! Plus personne ! » conclut-il en reportant son attention sur la forme toujours inconsciente sur le lit. « Dés qu'elle reprends conscience on file chez Bobby ! Il aura peut être une explication rationnelle à tout ça. Et jusque là plus personne ne dors. » ajouta-t-il en attrapant ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.**

**-« Et on est censé y aller comment ? » l'arrêta Sam, « j'te rappelle qu'on a plus de voiture ! » **

**-« Et c'est un problème parce que… ? » lui demanda-t-il en retour, « …toutes ses années à la fac t'ont fait oublier comment on démarre une voiture sans la clé, Sammy ? » continua-t-il, la voix pleine de sarcasme non dissimulé. « Surveilles la. » conclut il, désignant la jeune femme sur le lit, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.**

**Serrant les dents Sam se retint de donner un coup de poing aussi rageur que frustré sur la porte que Dean venait de refermer. Il ne savait pas ce qui le rendait le plus furieux, qu'une fois de plus Dean est pris une décision sans le consulter où que son frère ait oser insinuer qu'il n'était pas capable de voler une voiture ! Il n'avait pas 6 ans quand Dean lui avait montré comment faire ! Et il était pratiquement sûr de pouvoir faire démarrer une voiture bien plus rapidement que Dean ! Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il regarda silencieusement la forme inanimée allongée sur le lit, boudant encore de la réflexion de Dean, quand elle s'agita soudain, ses lèvres laissant échapper juste un murmure : « **_**famille**_** »**

**

* * *

**

**-« De quoi tu te souviens ? » lui demanda Sam, gentiment.**

**Quand elle avait repris connaissance ils étaient tout les deux assis autour de la table devant le lit où elle se trouvait, visiblement occupé à prendre leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant des implications des derniers événements.**

**-« Pas de grand-chose. » reconnut elle, alors que Dean lui collait dans les mains une tasse en carton contenant un liquide noirâtre qui ressemblait vaguement à son huile. « … il y avait cette voix … » murmura-t-elle, reniflant discrètement le liquide. Ça avait une bizarre odeur de brûlé. « … elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de **_**famille**_**…. » **

**-« C'est du café. » la coupa Dean, lui indiquant la tasse d'un mouvement du menton¸ ayant remarqué l'air dubitatif qu'elle portait sur la tasse. « ça te fera du bien. » ajouta-t-il avec un gentil sourire.**

**-« Elle ressemblait à quoi cette voix ? » lui demanda Sam, tandis qu'elle prenait sa première gorgée de café, comprenant son hésitation devant le café noir « tu la connaissais ? » continua-t-il, compatissant à la vue de la grimace de la jeune femme face à l'amertume du café.**

**-« Non. Mais je suis pas très douée pour les voix. » lui répondit elle .« Au cas où tu n'aurai pas remarquer j'ai assez peu d'expérience en matière d'oreilles humaine. » ironisa-t-elle, en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café noir. On s'y faisait à ce truc. C'était un peu comme quand Dean avait mis du nitrogène dans son essence quelques années plus tôt. Il s'était engagé dans une course où s'il perdait, il la perdait elle et il n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque à ce niveau là. **

**La réflexion sarcastique de la jeune femme fit pousser un soupir à Sam. **

**-« J'aurai dût m'en douter. » maugréa le jeune en jetant un regard dégoûté à son frère dont le sourire satisfait aurai put éclairer tout Vegas. « Tel chauffeur, telle voiture ! » **

**-« Ce que Sam voulait dire… » commença Dean, gentiment, souriant toujours à jeune femme. « … est ce que cette voix t'a rappelé quelque chose ? Est-ce c'était quelqu'un qu'on avait rencontré avant ? un son que t'avais peut être déjà entendu quand …enfin avant…qui aurai résonner de manière différente alors. » lui expliqua-t-il buttant sur les mots.**

**Baissant le regard sur sa tasse de café, la jeune femme réfléchit longuement, mordillant dans un geste inconscient sa lèvre inférieure. Elle comprenait ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais les choses sonnaient tellement différemment de quand elle avait encore quatre roues… La preuve ce n'était que grâce à son odeur qu'elle avait vraiment reconnu Dean… et pourtant on aurai put s'attendre à ce qu'elle reconnaisse l'homme qui la conduisait depuis près de 20 ans, non ? **

**-« Je sais pas… c'est possible, tout sonne tellement différemment maintenant. » reconnut-elle avant de poursuivre, finissant sa tasse. « …mais je crois pas. C'était une voix masculine… je … je l'entendais pas réellement …. Elle… elle résonnait dans ma tête, je crois ».**

**-« Okay ! » finit par s'exclamer Dean, « ça suffit pour l'instant, on va rejoindre Bobby, il en saura peut être plus. » **

**-« Rejoindre Bobby ? » répéta son frère. « Avec quoi ? »**

**-« On va trouver une voiture, Sam… » commença l'aîné se redressant pour lui faire face, faisant hausser un sourcil à la jeune femme assise sur le lit. **

**Trouver une voiture ? Il allait conduire une autre voiture ?**

**-« Trouver ? Tu veux dire voler ! » le corrigea Sam.**

**-« Pourquoi ? tu préfère rester ici et expliquer au shériff pourquoi le petit frère qu'on a tellement chercher hier soir, à mystérieusement disparu ? » commença à s'énerver Dean. « A moins que tu ne préfère lui expliquer que ce n'était pas vraiment notre petit frère mais une voiture dont on ne savait rien, qui a disparu cette nuit dans une magnifique lumière verte ? Bonne idée Sammy ! »**

**-« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais très bien Dean ! Mais quitter les lieux sans savoir ce qui c'est passé… »**

**-« T'as une meilleure idée ? » le coupa Dean, avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme « Bébé, va te laver et t'habiller, s'il te plaît. » lui demanda-t-il gentiment, en lui désignant la salle de bain, derrière eux de la main. « Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de partir sans savoir ce qui c'est passé. » reprit-il dés qu'elle eut disparue dans l'autre pièce « mais si on reste ici, ça ne va que nous attirer des problèmes.. . »**

**-« C'est probablement ici que ce trouve … » le coupa violemment Sam, avant de reprendre plus doucement quand Dean lui désigna la porte de la salle de bain d'une main « … t'as bien vu ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? ça risque de se reproduire et qui sait ce qui arrivera si … »**

**-« … mais peut être que c'est justement parce qu'on est ici que ça s'est produit ! » lui rétorqua aussitôt son frère.**

**-« Bobby nous a dit que ça arrivait dans tout le pays. » le contra-t-il immédiatement.**

**-« Raison de plus pour aller le voir » conclut Dean, avant de se retourner sentant une main humide lui tapoter sur l'épaule.**

**-« Les rouleaux se sont pas déclenchés. » murmura timidement, la jeune femme ruisselante portant encore le tee-shirt trop grand qu'elle avait mis pour la nuit qui se tenait devant lui.**

**-« Les rouleaux ? » répéta Sam, tandis que Dean prenait soudain conscience du bruit de la douche qui résonnait dans la pièce soudain silencieuse.**

**-« Tu m'a dis d'aller me laver…bien que j'ai pas trop vu pourquoi vu que j'ai pas de boue sur la carrosserie… mais je me suis dit que vous vouliez peut être parler un peu seuls tout les deux. Mais… » s'interrompit elle soudain avant de se pencher vers lui continuant à voix basse comme si elle allait lui faire une confidence honteuse « … j'ai pas vu l'employé de la machine à laver, mais j'ai réussi à trouver…j'pensais qu'il fallait que pousser au début mais, finalement, il fallait pousser et lever, quand j'ai vu l'eau, je me suis mise sous le jet, et j'ai attendu les rouleaux … mais ils sont pas venus. » **

**-« Les rouleaux ? » répéta Dean, un instant, son esprit essayant toujours de reconnecter sa dispute avec Sam et cette histoire de douche.**

**-« Ceux du lavage automatique ! » finit par percuter Sam. « Elle s'attendait à être lavé dans un lavomatique ! » explicita-t-il à l'intention de son frère.**

**-« Je ne lave jamais ma voiture dans ces machins ! Je la lave à la main , comme toute personne censée doit le faire ! » **

**-« John le faisait avant. » murmura-t-elle, platement, s'attirant le regard à la fois gêné et curieux des deux hommes.**

**-« Nouvelle règle ! » s'exclama Dean, à son attention, après l'avoir examiner un instant « Ne mentionne plus jamais John Winchester tant que tu n'est pas redevenu une voiture ! » déclara-t-il, légèrement nauséeux refusant définitivement d'associer la jeune femme moulée dans son tee-shirt trempé, à l'image de son père en train de la laver… perturbant à tout les niveaux !**

**-« Elle aura du mal à le faire, qu'en elle sera redevenue une voiture, non ? » intervint logiquement Sam.**

**-« Sam aussi l'a fait. » intervint elle, avant que Dean n'ait put réagir au commentaire ironique de son petit frère.**

**-« Quoi ? » S'étouffa d'indignation l'aîné des Winchester. « Quand ? » demanda-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que Sam n'avait put le faire que pendant sa **_**mort**_** « Je t'avais dit d'en prendre soin ! pas de la laisser entre les mains de n'importe quel incapable ! » explosa-t-il.**

**-« Dean c'est pas ce que … » essaya de s'expliquer Sam, mais Dean le coupa sans lui en laisser le temps.**

**-« Pendant que je vais montrer à bébé comment les humains se débrouillent sous la douche, tu vas nous chercher une voiture ! » ordonna-t-il, entraînant la jeune femme dans la salle de bain.**

**-« Dean… » **

**-« Pas de discussion, Sam ! » ajouta-t-il claquant la porte au nez de son frère, coupant court à toutes protestations de sa part.**


	7. Chapter 7

**note de l'auteur : Navrée pour la très longue pose (je vous ferai pas l'affront de vous redire pourquoi. Tout ceux qui me lisent savent que je suis une auteure extrèmement lente!) Le prochain chapitre sera édité lundi prochain (là j'en suis sûre, vu qu'il est écrit et qu'il a même était vérifier par mes deux adorables bétas reader). Mais continuer à me laisser des Reviews, ça me culpabilise et du coup m'oblige à avancer . **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**-« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? »**

**-« C'est la seule dont j'ai put piquer les clés au parking, Dean ! A moins que tu ai envie d'expliquer pourquoi tu as hacké ta propre voiture à la prochaine station d'essence ! » **

**-« On était censé faire le trajet d'une traite ! » gémit son aîné.**

**-« Même moi j'ai pas un réservoir suffisant pour faire 15 heures de route sans recharger. » lui fit remarquer la jeune femme à ses côtés, regardant la voiture grise piquée ça et là de tâches de rouille révélatrices du manque de soins de son ancien propriétaire.**

**-« Ouais… » finit par soupirer Dean, regardant d'un air navré la voiture. « Mais … une DeLoréan, Sam ! »**

**-« T'inquiètes pas Marty ! T'en qu'on monte pas à 88 miles à l'heure on risque pas de quitter cette ligne temporelle. » plaisanta Sam, en ouvrant les portes de leur « **_**nouvelle**_** » voiture, lui lançant les clés, sachant parfaitement que même si Dean n'aimait pas la voiture qu'il avait trouvé – bien qu'il soit sûr qu'intérieurement Dean rêvait de se mettre au volant de la **_**voiture du futur**_** depuis qu'ils avaient vu une rediffusion de « **_**Retour vers le futur**_** » même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais – Dean ne se laisserai jamais conduire durant plus de 15 heures par son petit frère… ça aucune chance !**

**-« Ouais… » finit par soupirer Dean, regardant d'un air navré la voiture, rattrapant les clés instinctivement. « Mais … une DeLoréan, Sam ! » ajouta-t-il encore gardant les clés en main quelques secondes, avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de son **_**bébé**_** alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre place au volant.**

**-« Sammy ?...tu conduis » annonça-t-il en lui relançant les clés, à la grande stupéfaction de son petit frère.**

**Dean qui refusait de conduire ? et pire, qui lui laissait le volant ? La situation semblait tellement surréaliste, qu'il mis un certain temps à réagir.**

**-« Sammy, cette voiture ne remontera pas dans le temps, et on est pressé ! » lui rappela gentiment Dean, le sortant brutalement de ses pensées.**

**Encore sonné par l'inhabituel comportement de son frère en matière automobile, mais bien décidé à ne pas en laisser passer l'opportunité, Sam se précipita derrière le volant de la Deloréan, sans remarquer le sourire rasséréner de la jeune femme assise à l'arrière ni le regard à la fois attendri et entendu que Dean portait sur elle.**

_**

* * *

**_

Famille

_**Rejoins nous … Rejoins ta famille…**_

**De nouveau la voix envahissait son esprit. **

**-« Famille » murmura-t-elle, s'agitant dans son sommeil allongée sur la banquette arrière de la Deloréan.**

**-« Bébé ! Bébé ! » l'appela Dean, en la secouant doucement.**

**-« Famille ! » s'écria-t-elle s'éveillant brusquement, avant que la mémoire ne lui revienne. Voiture. Voyage. Chez Bobby ! « on est arrivé ? »**

**-« Nan, on fait une pause. On s'arrête pour manger. » l'informa Sam, en sortant de la voiture. **

**Manger, c'était apparemment une activité que les humains faisaient souvent. Trop souvent à son avis, mais bon tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir un réservoir aussi grand que le sien. Et puis depuis qu'elle était humaine, elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de constater combien les humains étaient bizarres. Prenez leur système de lavage, par exemple, c'était …elle ne trouvait même pas de mot pour ça ! Quand Dean lui avait expliqué comment les humains faisaient, elle avait crut qu'il plaisantait. C'est vrai quoi ! comment pouvaient ils …. Est-ce qu'elle mettait ses pneus dans son carburateur elle ? Nan, franchement ! Les humains étaient bizarres ! Et plus elle les connaissait et plus ils étaient bizarres ! songea-t-elle, en suivant les deux frères à l'intérieur du resto-route. **

**-« Bienvenue chez Manny's. Installez vous, j'arrive dans un instant. » les salua la serveuse, leur désignant une table non loin du comptoir.**

**Dean s'installa immédiatement, sur l'une des banquettes, faisant signe à la jeune femme de prendre celle d'en face.**

**-« Commande pour moi. » demanda Sam à son frère, alors qu'elle se glissait sur la banquette, « j'vais…. » expliqua-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens, pointant les toilettes d'un geste de la main.**

**-« Okay. » acquiesça son frère, au moment où la serveuse arrivait, leur servant d'office un café.**

**-« Alors qu'est ce que je vous sers les enfants ? »**

**-« Pour moi ce sera un petit déjeuner complet, ma belle » commença Dean, lui adressant son sourire spécial service, celui qui lui assurait toujours d'avoir du rab' gratos, sans avoir à laisser un pourboire inconsidéré. « Pour mon frère ce sera une salade, et pour la demoiselle… la même chose que moi. » conclut il en lui rendant la carte. « ça te convient, bébé ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.**

**Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, la jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un **_**petit déjeuner complet**_**, ni si ça allait lui convenir. Si on lui avait demander ses goûts, elle aurait probablement demander un gallon d'essence raffinée, mais elle était pas sûre du tout que son **_**nouveau corps**_** soit entièrement d'accord avec ça. Apparemment, la chose qui se rapprochait le plus de l'essence pour les humains était ce liquide noirâtre que Dean et Sam lui avait déjà donné, et que la dame en rose venait de lui resservir. Pas mauvais, mais ça manquait quand même terriblement d'octane !**

**-« J'vous amènes ça tout de suite, mes chéris ! » leur annonça la serveuse, d'un ton enjoué, avant de retourner derrière le comptoir pour annoncer leur commande.**

**-« ça va bébé ? » lui demanda Dean, dés que la serveuse fut partie. Il avait bien remarqué l'air perdu et boudeur que sa voiture affichée depuis qu'il l'avait réveillé. Le fait qu'elle ai crié **_**famille**_** au même moment ne lui avait pas non échappé. « Tu as encore rêvé ? » **

**-« Pas vraiment, j'l'ai entendu. Mais cette fois j'ai pas… » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, ne sachant pas comment lui dire se qu'elle avait ressentit. « … y'avait pas de chaînes cette fois. » finit elle par dire, prenant l'image qui lui semblait la plus appropriée.**

**-« De chaînes ? » répéta-t-il, perplexe, prenant une gorgée de son café tout en réfléchissant un instant. « Tu veux dire que cette fois tu n'avait pas envie d'aller vers cette voix ? »**

**-« Ouais, c'est ça. La voix a juste dit qu'il fallait que je rejoigne **_**ma famille**_** mais c'était pas aussi fort que l'autre fois. Peut être que c'est en train de se calmer ? » proposa-t-elle avec espoir avant de boire son café.**

**-« Peut être … »murmura-t-il, peu convaincu. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il n'en était besoin, mais il en doutait sérieusement. Il était beaucoup plus probable que la compulsion est été moins forte simplement parce qu'elle ne dormait pas très profondément.**

**-« ça me manque. » murmura-t-elle soudain, alors que la serveuse leur apportait leur plats. **

**-« Quoi donc ? » lui demanda-t-il, prenant les assiettes des mains de la serveuse pour les installer sur la table. « merci. » lui souffla-t-il.**

**-« De ne plus vous sentir en moi tout les deux ! » déclara la jeune femme en face de lui, observant avec intérêt l'assiette placé devant elle, totalement inconsciente de la porté de sa phrase, manquant d'étouffer Dean qui venait de prendre une gorgée de son café.**

**-« Excellent café » essaya d'intervenir sans succès Dean, parfaitement conscient du sens que l'on pouvait donner à cette phrase. « On va devoir laisser un sacré pourboire ! » soupira-t-il doucement, en regardant la serveuse choquée, s'éloignait aussi rapidement que possible de cette table. « Un très gros pourboire. » répéta-t-il entendant la serveuse traiter Sam qui venait de sortir des toilettes de pervers.**

**-« Dean…pourquoi la serveuse vient elle de me traiter de pervers ? » lui demanda son frère, en revenant à leur table.**

**-« Tu devrai demander à bébé. » lui répondit-il, en se poussant pour le laisser prendre place sur la banquette, désignant la jeune femme toujours en train d'examiner curieusement le contenu de son assiette.**

**-« Bébé ? » répéta Sam, interloqué, que venait faire leur voiture dans cette histoire. Il ne voyait absolument pas comment elle pouvait être responsable de la mauvaise humeur de la serveuse.**

**-« Quoi ? » réagit la jeune femme, levant enfin la tête de son assiette. **

**-« T'as dit quelque chose à la serveuse ? » demanda-t-il, prenant sa tasse de café, au moment même où Dean la lui prenait des mains. « Dean ! ça va pas ? » réagit il immédiatement, reprenant la tasse.**

**-« Tu devrai pas… » lui conseilla son frère où il prenait une gorgée.**

**-« J'ai rien dit à la serveuse, j'ai juste dit à Dean a quel point ça me manquait de plus vous sentir en moi, tout les deux. » lui répondit en même temps la jeune femme, lui faisant cracher sa gorgée de café sous le choc.**

**-« J't'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée. » lui dit doctement, Dean en finissant sa tasse tranquillement, avant d'ajouter devant le regard furibond que lui jeter Sam. « C'est une voiture Sam, pour elle s'est normal. »**

**-« Pourquoi c'était mal ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda-t-elle, vu comment ils réagissaient tous à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal. Les humains ne parlaient peut être pas des voyages qu'ils faisaient en voiture, c'était peut être tabou…Mais alors c'était peut être pour ça qu'ils laissaient les voitures dehors, ou qu'ils les cachaient dans des garages sombres… Il fallait peut être pas qu'on les voient dans leur voitures… d'un autre côté ça n'avait jamais gêné les garçons qu'on les voient à son bord , songea-t-elle. Ceci dit, on pouvait dire non plus que ses humains aient jamais été très **_**normaux**_** …**

**-« Non, t'inquiètes pas, chérie, juste une petite incompréhension. Mange. » lui répondit Dean en agitant sa fourchette vers son assiette. « C'est bon j't'assure ! C'est comme de l'essence pour humain. » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard dubitatif qu'elle portait sur son assiette, « Pas vrai, Sam ? » insista-t-il, en donnant un coup de coude à son petit frère, pour qu'il acquiesce, « mange.» finit il par lui ordonner gentiment, ne la quittant pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte sa première fourchette d'œufs brouillés à la bouche.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-« Sors de cette voiture ! » **

**-« Nan ! Je sortirai pas ! Tu m'a mentit ! »**

**-« Je t'ai pas mentit !... Nom de Dieu ! » **

**-« Tu m'a dit que vous n'en aviez pas et j'ai bien vu qu'il en avait un ! Tu m'a mentit ! »**

**-« Tu vas sortir de là ! … Putain de… »**

**-« Dean ! » l'interrompit brutalement Sam, avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, alors que son frère frustré frappait violemment le toit de la DeLoréane.**

**Après leur arrêt au resto route, leur trajet c'était relativement bien passé… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent s'arrêter de nouveau pour faire le plein et que Bébé ait vu ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dût voir. Depuis elle était persuadée que Dean lui avait mentit et Dean refusait de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu. Résultat ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer durant les 2 dernières heures avant d'arrivée chez Bobby, et Sam commençait sérieusement avoir mal au crâne à les écouter tout les deux, apparemment la voiture était aussi têtue que son principal conducteur. Ça devait venir de famille, songea-t-il avant de rejoindre son frère. « Dean, ce serai beaucoup plus simple si tu lui expliquais ! » essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois de le raisonner alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de Bobby.**

**-« Il est hors de question que j'explique ça à ma voiture, Sam ! » lui rétorqua son aîné. « C'est trop… » commença-t-il, incapable de finir sa phrase. **

**-« Tu me l'as bien expliqué à moi. » lui rappela Sam platement « C'était pas si compliqué que ça ! » **

**-« C'était différent ! »**

**-« En quoi ? »**

**-« T'es mon frère et y avait personne d'autre pour te l'expliquer ! … et t'es un garçon, Sam ! C'est très différent ! » lui rétorqua Dean, marquant son point de vu d'un doigt péremptoire. « Bonjour Bobby. » ajouta-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur du vieil homme sortit pour les accueillir.**

**-« Bonjour Bobby. » le salua à son tour le benjamin des Winchester, prêt à reprendre sa conversation avec son frère.**

**-« Bonjour les garçons. Problème au paradis des voitures ? » leur répondit il peu ému par leur dispute. En fait il était plus inquiet quand ces deux là se pointaient sans se hurler dessus, en général ça voulait dire que l'apocalypse n'était pas loin. « Une DeLoréane ? » ne put il s'empêcher de demander, pas exactement le genre de voiture de Dean, ni celle de Sam d'ailleurs, trop… m'a-tu-vu pour eux.**

**-« C'est de la faute de Sam. » expliqua brièvement Dean d'un air las.**

**-« Et je suppose que la petite dans la voiture c'est … » intervint Bobby, avant que Sam furieux ne puisse répondre à son frère. **

**-« c'est Bébé » lui répondit Sam, fusillant toujours Dean du regard.**

**-« Bébé ? » répéta le chasseur. **

**-« C'est ma voiture. » lui confirma Dean. « On pouvait pas l'appeler Impala ou voiture, ça n'aurai pas était correct. »**

**-« De toutes façons, Dean l'a toujours appelé Bébé… » **

**-« Okayyy… » murmura Bobby, plus intéressé par la manière dont les garçons réagissait à la jeune femme boudeuse toujours assise dans la DeLoréane, que par la véritable origine du nom qu'ils lui avaient donné. Aucun d'eux ne réagissait vraiment normalement. Dean, apparemment devenu **_**Mister Sensitive**_**, pensait que ce n'était pas **_**correct**_** d'appeler sa voiture … voiture. Et Sam se disputant avec son frère pour qu'il explique dieu seul sait quoi à la jeune femme…Visiblement, quel que soit le maléfice qui avait tourné l'Impala en être humain, il devait avoir affecté les garçons d'une manière ou d'une autre. **

**-« T'as appris quelque chose ? » lui demanda Dean, le sortant de ses pensées.**

**-« Ouais… Rufus pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un Gremlins. » leur annonça-t-il.**

**-« Un Gremlins ? les petits machins verts ? » demanda Dean, haussant un sourcil. « Comme dans le film ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, quelqu'un en a nourrit un après minuit et il a décidé de transformer toutes les voitures en êtres humains pour se venger ? »**

**-« J'croyais qu'ils ne s'attaquaient qu'aux avions ? » demanda à son tour Sam, sans tenir compte de la sortie de son frère.**

**-« Pas obligatoirement. D'après les renseignements que Rufus à trouver, les Gremlins sont des sortes de génies de la mécanique… »**

**-« Génies, version Djinns ou version Einstein ? » l'interrompit Dean.**

**-« Plutôt façons Djinns, voir même des sortes de mini-dieux pour tout les objets mécaniques. » explicita Bobby.**

**-« Mais quel intérêts aurai l'un de ces Gremlins de changer les voitures en êtres humains, ça n'a pas de sens ! » intervint Sam. Si les Gremlins possédaient tout pouvoir sur ce qui était mécanique pourquoi transformer ce qui était mécanique en être humain sur lesquels ils n'avaient aucuns pouvoirs.**

**-« Aucune idée, il est possible d'après ce que j'ai lu que leur unique propos soit de semer le chaos. » repris Bobby. Après que Rufus lui ai donné la piste du Gremlins, totalement accidentellement bien sûr, c'était Rufus après tout, il avait fait quelques recherches de son côté. Si il était souvent fait mention de Gremlins dans les contes et légendes, même si le termes de Gremlins n'était vraiment apparus que durant la seconde guerre mondiale, avec les pilotes d'avion persuadés que des petites créatures détruisaient leur avion en plein vol, beaucoup de légende mentionnaient des créatures du même genre, nées en même temps que l'âge du fer chez les hommes, mais presque aucuns textes n'en mentionnait pouvant donner forme humaine aux objets mécaniques. Cependant, tous s'accordaient sur un point ces créatures se servaient de leur pouvoir sur les objets pour faire régner le chaos parmi les humains, sorte de malédictions contre la race humaine pour avoir osé dépassé la nature, une revanche tordue et ironique de la magie sur la science.**

**-« En quoi le fait de transformer des voitures en être humain va-t-il semer le chaos ? » lui demanda Dean pragmatique.**

**-« Pas la moindre idée. » reconnut Bobby. « Mais on a encore beaucoup de recherches à faire. » ajouta-t-il en leur faisant signe de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. « Vous comptez la sortir de cette voiture ou vous voulez la laisser là ? » continua-t-il, en désignant la jeune femme toujours assise les bras croisés dans la DeLoréane, visiblement peu décidée à sortir par elle-même.**

**-« Elle refuse de sortir. » lui expliqua Dean, sentant sa colère remontée.**

**-« Elle croit que Dean lui a mentit. » continua Sam. **

**-« Je ne lui ai pas mentit. » lui rétorqua son frère.**

**-« les garçons… »essaya d'intervenir Bobby.**

**-« Il te suffisait de lui expliquer ! » riposta Sam en criant.**

**-« C'était déjà assez embarrassant de te l'expliquer à toi, il est hors de question que je l'explique à ma voiture ! C'est moi qui devrai la conduire après ! » lui hurla Dean.**

**-« LES GARCONS ! » hurla à son tour Bobby, obtenant finalement leur attention. « L'un de vous pourrai-t-il m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ? »**

**-« Avant d'arriver ici on s'est arrêtés à la station près de Greenburg et … » commença Sam.**

**-« Elle a pas apprécié que vous donniez de l'essence à la DeLoréane sans lui en proposer ? » le coupa ironiquement Bobby, s'attirant instantanément un regard navré des garçons. Visiblement quoi qu'il se soit passé à cette station, ça leur avait enlevé tout sens de l'humour songea le vieux chasseur.**

**-« Nan ! » lui répondit sèchement l'aîné des Winchester, en se passant une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. « Quelqu'un… » reprit il, insistant sur le mot, son regard fixé sur Sam ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité du quelqu'un en question. « … a laissé Bébé sans surveillance, pendant que j'allais payer. »**

**-« Et alors t'aurai voulu que fasse quoi ? Que je l'enferme dans la voiture ? que je l'attache ? C'est pas… » se révolta son petit frère devant l'accusation. **

**-« Les Garçons ! » les rappela à l'ordre Bobby, qui attendait toujours la chute de l'histoire.**

**-« Je suis sortit de la voiture pour faire quelques pas, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes. » continua Sam, non sans jeter un regard mauvais à Dean. « Bébé était dans la **

**Voiture, j'croyais qu'elle dormait… »**

**-« T'aurai dut t'en assurer ! » lui reprocha Dean, le coupant. « Si tu t'en était assuré, on en serai pas là ! »**

**-« Les Garçons ! » gronda encore une fois Bobby, à la limite du désespoir d'avoir jamais la fin de cette histoire.**

**-« Quoiqu'il en soit, et bien que ce ne soit de la faute de personne » reprit Sam, défiant son frère du regard. « Bébé est sortit de la voiture pour faire un tour. »**

**-« Et quoi elle a essayé de s'enfuir ? » demanda Bobby, alors qu'aucun des garçons ne semblait pressé de finir l'histoire.**

**-« Pas exactement… y avait un routier qui c'était garé là aussi. » lui répondit Dean, échangeant des regards étrangement gênés avec Sam. « Il était … enfin, il voulait… Il avait besoin de … »**

**-« Les toilettes étaient occupées. » le coupa Sam, dans une tentative désespérée de sauver son frère de l'embarras.**

**-« Enfin bref … Il devait être pressé, et il s'est soulagé contre le mur à l'arrière de la station. » enchaîna très vite Dean devant le silence interloqué de Bobby.**

**-« Et quoi ? » **

**-« Et… Bébé l'a vu ! » conclut Sam comme si ça expliquait tout.**

**-« Et c'est parce qu'elle a vu se type se soulager qu'elle croit que Dean lui a mentit ? Qu'est ce t'a put raconter à cette gamine ? » **

**-« Non ! J'lui ai rien dit ! Je lui ai juste expliqué que les humains et les voitures étaient différents ! C'est tout ! Elle a vu ce type est … » **

**-« Maintenant elle croit que Dean lui a mentit, parce qu'elle croit que les humains ont un pot d'échappement. » finit Sam.**

**-« un quoi ? » leur demanda Bobby, persuadé qu'il devait avoir mal entendu.**

**-« Un pot d'échappement. » lui répéta obligeamment Dean. « Elle croit que …enfin que le type tenait son pot d'échappement, quand il… »**

**-« Pas la peine de m'faire un dessin ! » le coupa le vieil homme. « Et elle croit que tu lui a mentit pour ça ? »**

**-« Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle, elle n'en a plus puisque les humains en ont un et… » tenta de se justifier le jeune homme.**

**-« J'crois qu'il serai temps t'ai une conversation sur les oiseaux et les abeilles avec ta voiture mon garçon ! »le coupa de nouveau le vieil homme, secouant intérieurement la tête. Une discussion sur les oiseaux et les abeilles avec une voiture ! Mon Dieu c'est gamins lui auront vraiment tout fait !**

**-« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! » renchérit Sam, avant d'ajouter sans tenir compte du grincement de dents de son frère « Il refuse catégoriquement de le faire ! »**

**-« C'est ma voiture, Sam ! Je vais certainement pas lui expliquer la différence entre les hommes et les femmes et encore moins entre les voitures mâles et les voitures femelles ! »**

**-« Dean… » essaya d'intervenir Bobby.**

**-« Non, laisse tomber ! Il est hors de question que je le fasse ! » **

**-« Et pourquoi pas ? » lui insista encore son frère. « Tu me l'a bien expliqué à moi. »**

**-« C'est pas la même chose Sammy ! J'peux pas voir cette discussion avec elle ! c'est pas possible ! J'vais devoir la conduire après ! » lui rappela Dean . Il ne se voyait pas vraiment au volant d'une voiture à qui il aurai expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants de la sexualité humaine. Bon vu certaines choses qu'il avait fait dans la voiture, elle devait en savoir déjà pas mal sur la pratique, songea-t-il un instant avant de secouer la tête, hautement dérangé par l'idée que sa voiture ait put le voir en pleine action. Une chose était certaine finit les siestes crapuleuses sur le siège arrière ! Alors si en plus il devait lui expliquer alors qu'elle était en chair et os … euh ! Non ! Pas moyen ! Et pour Sammy c'était pareil ! Ça serai trop bizarre de la conduire après ! « … il faudrait quelqu'un d'extérieur… » ajouta-t-il à haute voix, le regard rêveur posé sur Bobby.**

**-« Quelqu'un de mâture. » continua Sam suivant le regard de son frère.**

**-« Une sorte de figure paternel ? » proposa innocemment le vieux chasseur, se demandant intérieurement où les garçons trouverai une telle perle rare.**

**-« Bobby ! T'es un père pour nous ! » s'exclama Sam avec un grand sourire, avant de passer devant lui pour entrer dans la maison.**

**-« Mec. J'aurai jamais pensé que tu te proposerai ! Tu nous tire vraiment une épine du pied ! » rajouta Dean, lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule, avant de suivre son frère.**

**-« Je … non mais… » balbutia Bobby, essayant de retenir les garçons. « Les Garçons ! » gronda-t-il sans succès, alors que dans la voiture il pouvait voir le petit visage curieux de Bébé qui le fixait de ses grands yeux innocents. Il allait les tuer, brûler leur corps puis donner leur cendres au premier démon qui passerai, décida-t-il avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme.**


End file.
